Master's Assassin
by vanima-edhel
Summary: This is a story about a girl that is brought into the service of Bakura and Malick. Yes I'm using the japanese name for Marick. This is a story about what she does for them and a suprising relationship that springs up. Rated PG for now may be rated har
1. Default Chapter

Master's Assassin Author's note- I don't own Bakura, Malik or any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters mentioned. Chandra is my own character though.  
  
Chapter 1  
The Hunted  
  
Bakura stepped back into the shadow of the ally. There was still no sign of his quarry. He wasn't worried though; his Master had said that his quarry would be here and his Master did not lie to him. Bakura waited patiently, he had plenty of time. A few minutes later he saw the person he was hunting. Pulling up the hood of his cloak around his head, Bakura moved out into the street.  
  
The person he was following was obviously not in a hurry as every once in awhile he would stop and look at the merchandise the venders on the side of the road were selling. He was wearing a loose robe that covered him from shoulders to feet, with a hood pulled over his head.  
  
Bakura followed the hooded figure until they passed out of the market providence and into a more secluded area. After his prey turned a corner Bakura decided to make his move. He came around the corner as silent as a cat and almost ran into the person that he was trying to capture. Dodging the punch that was thrown at him Bakura launched his attack.  
  
After a short fight, in which Bakura was punched in the face, he managed to knock his opponent out. As Bakura's opponent fell to the ground the hood covering his head was thrown back and a mass of blond hair and his face was revealed. Bakura took a step back. 'He's a she.' He thought. 'Master didn't tell me I was going to be dealing with a girl.' He gingerly touched his cheek. 'She sure can fight' he admitted. After making sure she was unconscious and going to remain that was for awhile Bakura picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.  
  
Bakura deposited his burden at the feet of his Master. "My Lord," Bakura bowed, "I've brought her as you asked."  
  
"Good. Revive her."  
  
Bakura reached into a pouch hanging at his waist and brought out a vial of smelling salts. Bakura waved it under her nose. She awoke with a start and tried to stand up but her hands were tied together. She managed to get to her knees but Bakura grabbed her arms and forced to turn and face his Master.  
  
"Aaah, Mistress Chandra. How nice of you to join us." Bakura's Master said rising out of his throne.  
  
She glared at him. "And who are you?"  
  
"Me?" He chuckled. "I am the future Master of the World. My name is Malik and you would be wise to serve me." Saying this he threw back his hood to reveal his face.  
  
Chandra looked up into his face. He had bronze skin and dirty blond hair that fell into his eyes and flew about his face. Despite this she wouldn't have labeled him as cute. 'He is too commanding to be cute' she thought, 'Gorgeous is a better word'. He absolutely radiated power and strength. She twisted her head to look at his companion who was still holding her. 'Or his minion more like.' He had purple hair that was almost white and went everywhere including in his face and looked like he hadn't combed it for weeks. His large eyes were a deep brown. He wasn't bad looking either. She sighed and faced Malik again.  
  
"What exactly do you want me to do?" She asked.  
  
Malik grinned. "That's more like it. I have noticed that you have a natural ability to go unnoticed. I want to use that ability."  
  
"You mean you want a spy." She said flatly. He nodded. "If you desire to put it in those terms, then yes, I want to use you to spy. Or if you do well in my services then maybe an assassin."  
  
She thought about it. If she agreed she new that she would be safe from these people but she doubted the people she would be spying on would be any less dangerous. "And if I refuse?" She asked.  
  
"Then I'm sure we can find another use for you." He snapped his fingers and from behind the throne came a man dragging a woman. She was limp in his grasp and Chandra could tell she had been sorely mistreated. Depositing her in front of the throne the man pulled a whip from his belt and flicked it menacingly toward her. The man looked at Malik who gave a slight nod. The man's whip flicked out twice leaving marks on the woman's shoulders. She didn't scream or cry out, she was beyond caring. Chandra darted forward as the whip flicked out again. Chandra took the whip on her arm. The whip wrapped around her arm, with a yank she got the whip away from the man. She took the whip and shook it threateningly at him.  
  
"That's cruel. I don't care what she's done it's not right to torture her." Chandra turned to the woman on the floor. Turning her over Chandra saw that the woman was unconscious. She heard a gentle step behind her. She turned and flicked the whip out at the person's ankles.  
  
Before he knew what was happening the whip around Bakura's ankles had been pulled tight and he was falling to the ground. Bakura managed to catch himself and not fall totally down but instead fell to his knees. Gasping as pain shot up his legs Bakura sat back on his heels.  
  
Malik was momentarily taken by surprise when Bakura fell but he covered it quickly. He took a step toward them clapping. "Very good, very good."  
  
Chandra quickly dropped the whip. "I won't play your sick games, Malik!" She yelled.  
  
Bakura had untangled himself by this time and got to his feet. Malik motioned for him to take Chandra away. "Very well, Mistress Chandra let's see if you change your mind after a few days in a cell. Take her away."  
  
Bakura led Chandra down a hallway into a room. The room had four cells in each wall except the one where they entered. Bakura led her to one on the wall farthest from the entrance. "You might as well help him, you know. He'll get you to help him eventually anyway, by saying yes now you'll save yourself a lot of pain and suffering." Bakura shut the cell door, locked it, and walked away. Chandra sat on the cold bench that was the only furnishing in the cell. She didn't want to work with this Malik guy but seeing as he was capable of torture and she had nothing else to do she didn't know how long she would be able to resist his offer. 'I hate it when this happens' she thought as she lay down and tried to get comfortable.  
  
The next day she awoke to the sound of slamming doors and running feet. The door to the prison room was flung open to reveal a disheveled Bakura. He dressed as a kid in blue jeans and a T-shirt. He looked somehow a lot gentler than when she had last seen him. He looked around wildly then dashed out slamming the door behind him.  
  
Chandra was puzzled. 'Why did he look so scared?' she wondered. 'What was he looking for?' She had decided that he had definitely been looking for something, or someone. The question was.what?  
  
Chandra spent some time then to think. She had been tired of her old life anyway, and this was a perfect chance to do something different. The only thing was that this had a definite evil taint to it. Chandra was a moral person to an extent. She didn't harm anyone without a reason but she didn't mind harming a person to get what she wanted. In other words, she wasn't cruel, just determined. 'Alright let's give these guys a try' she thought.  
  
Later that day Bakura came back into the room carrying a tray of food. He unlocked her door and slipped inside. He handed her the tray and leaned against the wall while she ate. After she was done he took the tray and was about to leave when Chandra spoke up. "I've decided. I would like to serve you and your Master."  
  
Bakura smiled. "I'm glad to see that you've come to your senses. Come, I'll take you to our Master."  
  
He led her out of the room still with one hand on her shoulder. 'He still doesn't trust me.' Chandra thought, 'then again, I wouldn't trust me either.' She was led back into the throne room where she had first been revived. Malik was sitting in the throne. She was led to the base.  
  
Bakura was still wary of this girl. She still might have something planned, females where tricky like that. She surprised him as the first thing she did upon reaching the base of the throne was to fall to her knees in front of Malik.  
  
"Sir, please forgive my resistance earlier. I am now fully prepared to follow you."  
  
Malik raised an eyebrow at Bakura, he was clearly suspicious. "And what, pray tell, made you decide to join us?"  
  
Chandra looked at him. She decided that in this case honesty was the best way to go. "My Lord, I simply want a change of scenery. I'm tired of doing what I've always done. Besides you have a good operation. Also you have very good looking assistants." When she said the last statement she slid a look towards Bakura but he kept his eyes straight ahead.  
  
Malik chuckled. "Very well. You shall be permitted into our order. You understand of course that until we are sure we can trust you, you will be given mundane chores."  
  
Chandra liked his frankness. "Of course. It's what I would have done had I been in your place." She got to her feet. "Thank you My Lord." She said with a bow.  
  
Malik motioned Bakura towards him. "Take her to get outfitted with everything she will need while staying inside our warren. She is not to leave under any circumstances unless I say so. Also you will give her a room next door to yours."  
  
Bakura raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Next to mine, Master?" Bakura wasn't sure that was a good idea. His room was right next to Malik's room. He walked up next to Malik. "What if she tries to strangle me in my sleep? Or you?" Bakura whispered. "Until you're sure you can trust her don't you think a room inside the servants' wing would be better?"  
  
"Keep your friends close, and your enemies even closer. My dear Bakura I know what I'm doing and I think she is honest about being on our side.at least until she gets a better offer from somewhere else. Now run along and get her outfitted."  
  
Stung by the verbal reprimand, Bakura led Chandra down another corridor to a door marked with a strange symbol. "This is the tailor's room. We keep all our spare outfits in here." He unlocked the door and followed her inside.  
  
After getting all her clothing and shoes Bakura showed Chandra to a room next to his. "This is where you will sleep. Here is your key; it only opens your door."  
  
Chandra nodded. She stepped inside and was surprised when Bakura followed her in. She inspected the room. It was larger than she thought it was going to be. There was a queen size bed in one corner and a table with a chair in the other. One door in the wall led off to a bathroom and the other to a small closet. The floor was covered with nice thick rugs and the bed had nice covers and sheets. There were no windows which led Chandra think that they were underground.  
  
She turned around to see Bakura watching her. She raised an eyebrow. He turned his eyes away and asked her if there was anything she needed.  
  
"No. Thank you."  
  
"Well if you have any needs just push this button." He showed her a small button on the wall next to the bed. "Come on now, I need to show you the rest of this place."  
  
He led her on an extensive tour to show her the mess hall, the private dinning rooms, the guards' quarters and anything else he thought would be important. They ended the tour in the hallway leading to both their rooms.  
  
"Master's quarters are right up the hall to the left past mine. And seeing as it's getting late we should both go to bed."  
  
"Goodnight then Master Bakura."  
  
"Goodnight to you Chandra. And welcome to our service. I hope you will not be disappointed with us." Bakura gave a short bow and turned to let himself into his own rooms.  
  
"Bakura." Chandra called.  
  
"Yes?" he answered.  
  
"Who were you searching for this morning when you came into the prison room?"  
  
"A thief." He answered with a smile before disappearing  
  
Chandra unlocked her door and went inside. She realized that Bakura might not have been telling the truth about what he was looking for. She changed into the nightshirt that had been provided to her and slipped into the bed. 'Why would he lie?' she wondered as she pulled up the covers. She fell asleep almost as soon as she closed her eyes. 


	2. chapter 2

Master's Assassin  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning Chandra woke to the sounds of someone knocking on her door.  
  
"Who is it and what do you want?" She asked while staying in bed.  
  
"It's Bakura. You need to get up now."  
  
"Give me one more hour."  
  
"I already gave you an hour more than normal. Now get out before I come in and get you out myself."  
  
When Chandra didn't respond in a minute she heard the sound of a key being inserted in a lock. She quickly sat up. "Ok. Ok, I'm up!" She said.  
  
Instead of discouraging Bakura like Chandra thought it would it seemed not to affect him. He stepped into her room and closed the door.  
  
Bakura stepped into her room and closed the door. He wanted to see how she would react to a potentially embarrassing situation. Instead of screaming or yelling at him as he had expected she just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you mind?" she said in an even voice. "I need to get dressed and having you there seriously complicates things."  
  
Bakura hesitated. 'What now' he thought. I was prepared to handle her if she freaked out but now.' He sat down on the chair. "Go ahead." He said indicating the bathroom, "I'll wait for you here."  
  
Chandra steeled herself. She hated being in front of people when she was dressed in less than a shirt and pants. Without hesitation she slipped out from under the covers and walked to the closet. After gathering her clothes she went into the bathroom.  
  
Bakura watched her until she was out of sight. He was impressed. Chandra had been put in a difficult situation and had handled in beautifully. 'Not to mention the fact that she was beautiful too.' Bakura stiffened. He was not the kind of person to think such thoughts. 'I'll just have to remember that she is a pawn. A servant to be used, no more.' With that he dismissed that thought from his mind and waited for Chandra to come out of the bathroom.  
  
When Chandra came out of the bathroom she saw Bakura sitting where she had left him. He appraised her for a moment. "Good, the clothes fit." He said coolly. She raised her eyebrows in surprise, 'what had brought this mood on so quickly?' she wondered.  
  
She followed him out the door and into the mess hall. They walked through it to a small door that Chandra hadn't noticed last night. In the adjoining room there was a small table. At this table sat Malik. He looked up as Bakura and Chandra entered.  
  
"Mistress Chandra. How lovely it is to see you dressed in proper clothes."  
  
"My Lord." She greeted him.  
  
Malik gestured to the bench next to the table. "Please sit down, both of you."  
  
They complied. Chandra was about to say something when she noticed that Malik was staring off into space. "Sir?" she began but Bakura's hand on her arm warned her to be silent. A minute later a servant came into the room with a tray of food. She set it on the table and left. After she was gone Malik blinked and sat up straighter. Seeing Chandra's curious look he explained.  
  
"I am the owner of the Millennium Rod. With it I am able to control people's minds and bodies." As he explained he drew the Millennium Rod out of his robes. "See?" He handed it to her.  
  
When Malik handed the Rod to Chandra, Bakura was surprised, Malik hadn't even let him hold the Millennium Rod and yet he had let Chandra hold it on her first day here. 'I bet it's because he knows I'm ambitious and he thinks she isn't so he isn't afraid of letting her hold the Rod.' Bakura smiled, yes that had to be it.  
  
When Chandra first touched the Millennium Rod she was amazed at the power in it. It was filled with a power of such magnitude that Chandra had never seen before. She quickly looked it over and returned it to Malik. He waited for her to say something.  
  
"It's powerful, My Lord, very powerful." She said at last.  
  
Malik smiled. "Good. I'm glad you can feel its power. Who knows, maybe you will get one of the remaining Millennium items."  
  
When she looked at Malik quizzically he explained. "There are seven Millennium items. The Millennium Puzzle, The Millennium Eye, The Millennium Ring, The Millennium Tauk, The Millennium Rod, The Millennium Anhk, and The Millennium Scale. These items are all very powerful and useful to the one who holds them. So far The Millennium Puzzle is owned by Yugi Moto, The Millennium Eye is held by our dear Bakura, as well as the Millennium Ring, The Millennium Tauk is held by Isis Ishtar, The Millennium Rod is held by me, The Millennium Anhk as well as the Millennium Scale is held by Shadii. Shadii is the protector of the Millennium items that do not yet have a person to belong to. I was saying that since you could feel the power in my item that maybe you are destined to own one of the items."  
  
"You mean not everyone can feel the power in the items?" Chandra asked.  
  
"No, only a select few."  
  
"You said Bakura also owned two Millennium items." She turned to Bakura, "May I see them?"  
  
Bakura was about to refuse when he saw Malik raise the Millennium Rod up. Bakura understood. If he refused to let Chandra see his items Malik would take control of his body and force him to let Chandra see them. He reluctantly handed over his Millennium Ring.  
  
Once again when Chandra touched the Ring she felt an awesome sense of a great power in the Ring, but this Millennium item had an evil sense to it.  
  
As Chandra looked the Ring over Bakura had a growing sense of unease, if she could detect the power of the items she might also discover that this item had a definite taint of evil to it. That could lead to unusual questions.  
  
Chandra handed the Ring back to Bakura without saying anything. "He said you had two items, where is the other one?"  
  
"I keep the other item locked up in my room for future use." Bakura answered curtly.  
  
Chandra nodded and turned back to Malik.  
  
"Shall we eat?" Malik suggested.  
  
Both Chandra and Bakura nodded eagerly and reached for some food.  
  
After eating, Malik led Bakura and Chandra to another room. There he settled himself on a comfortable chair.  
  
"Please sit." Malik said waving to some more chairs.  
  
Bakura and Chandra complied. "Now Mistress Chandra would you be so kind as to give us a demonstration of your fighting skills?"  
  
Chandra sighed. She knew that it was going to come to this sooner or later. "Yes Master." She said as she rose. Malik gestured and the door opened to admit a woman. "I thought you'd be more comfortable fighting a woman." Malik told her.  
  
Chandra almost grinned. Malik had underestimated her, big-time. By putting her against a weak opponent she could hide the true level of her skills. Chandra walked to the middle of the floor and faced the other woman. They both bowed slightly without taking their eyes off each other. "Begin" Malik called out. They both dropped into a crouch and began circling each other.  
  
Chandra studied her opponent. She was quicker than other opponents Chandra had faced for a while but after doing a couple of feinted lunges Chandra was sure that the other woman was no match for her. But she didn't want Malik to know the extent of her abilities yet so Chandra decided to act like she was not as skilled as she really was. The other woman feinted and then came in for an attack.  
  
Chandra blocked the kick aimed at her head and punched back at the other woman's stomach. The other woman dodged and Chandra skipped back out of range. They circled again waiting for an opening.  
  
After ten minutes of acting like she didn't have any a fighting skills Chandra glanced over at Malik and saw him frowning and whispering to Bakura. She decided it was time to end this now. She quickly faked a punch to her left and as the other woman moved to block it Chandra came in with a triple move. She punch with her right and was barely blocked. Then Chandra gave a front kick that got halfway through the others block and then whipped her leg into a roundhouse kick that got her opponent on her ribcage.  
  
The other woman fell to the floor gasping as the breath was knocked out of her. Chandra walked over to her. "Do you give?" she asked coldly.  
  
The other woman nodded slowly. Chandra's whole demeanor changed. She smiled and helped the other woman up. "You fight really well." She told her.  
  
"Thanks, so do you. I'm going to have a bruise." She winced as she walked away.  
  
Chandra turned to Malik and Bakura and bowed. Bakura inclined his head and Malik just looked at her. Then Malik turned his head away and rested his head in his hands. Bakura straightened suddenly. He stiffly rose to his feet. "Come on Chandra it is time for training."  
  
Chandra looked at him funny; she had just felt a surge of power from near where he was standing. She shrugged the feeling off and then went to follow him.  
  
When they were gone Malik straightened up again. He had a faraway look in his eyes. His lips moved slightly as if he was whispering something. Then he shook himself and gasped. He gave a slight shake off his head and then laughed quietly and went to his chambers. 


End file.
